Hummingbird Heartbeat
by downtopluto
Summary: Gay marriage is legal in New York! Billy and Teddy decide to have a night out in celebration. It ends with surprises and tears.


**Hummingbird Heartbeat  
>HABNAB DRUGISM<br>K+  
>TeddyBilly**

**AN: **So I decided to throw my own hat into the 'Teddy and Billy get married' pool. I don't know if there's a lot of them on FF (I haven't checked) but I've seen quite a few on tumblr. Meh. Here you go.

**xxx  
><strong>

Crowds of different colors spread out below him. Lights shined all colors of the rainbow and the loud roar of the crowd was even heard from up here. Billy flew across the skies as fast as he could, a bright blue streak that was barely visible with how fast he was going. He loved this feeling. People were just _happy_. The angry, nasty people were inside their homes because they knew that going out on this night of nights would most likely end up with them getting beaten within an inch of their life. Everyone celebrated, loudly too. They couldn't be contained. Billy's heart clenched at the sounds and the feelings. It was almost as if he could feel the _love_ pouring from New York.

However, he couldn't stay and bask in the celebration. He had to get home. There was something important he had to do.

He made it home in record time, nearly breaking a window by flying through it. Thankfully, he had slowed down considerably and simply ran into it. The door was immediately open and Teddy was sticking his head out and laughing hysterically at his boyfriend.

Billy whined softly, rubbing his face before shoving himself up. Excitement jumped in the base of his stomach again as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Oh my god, Teddy! It passed! It passed!" Billy wiggled in excitement as his alien simply held him. Billy was hovering, glowing bright blue just from excitement. And they were out in the open. Teddy pulled him into the house and closed the door with his foot. Billy still was shaking and simply simmering in excitement. Teddy found it too cute that he was so excited about this. He could see why he was excited, obviously, but it was still cute.

"It did!" Teddy was just as excited as Billy, the large grin on his face showing it. He grunted as Billy thrust them against a wall and chuckled into the mouth that was pressed over his. Their tongues slid together, but the kiss was quickly broken by the grin that spread over Billy's face. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Teddy, why don't we celebrate?" At 'celebrate' the sorcerer's voice deepened and Teddy felt himself throbbing with the promises behind those words. He allowed a more sultry look overcome his face before he forced down the feeling and suggested something else.

"Let's go out. Have something to eat, celebrate with the crowd?" Teddy asked and Billy did a little pout, nuzzling his boyfriend's jaw. The alien snorted before adding, "And then afterwards we can have a little _alone_ time, alright?"

Billy grinned at that and nodded excitedly, kissing the man in front of him deeply. The emotions running through him were almost too much. He had been waiting for this day for forever. Since he had met Teddy. Tomorrow would be the day…

**xxx**

The night had been extravagant.

The first place they had adventured to was a surprisingly quiet counter. Surprisingly quiet meaning that it wasn't completely full yet. There was exactly one table open which Billy and Teddy stole immediately, earning a groan from couples and people who had just entered. Billy had a little mischievous smile on his face, which was quickly kissed away by Teddy.

The waiter appeared moments later and apologized for the noise level. The couple laughed it off and ordered their food, making idle small talk with the waiter because that's just what they did. They were person people, they talked until their throats were dry and they were making fools of themselves. At least, that's what they were normally. Now, however, they only talked for a short while before looking at each other again.

Despite all the noise and the vast amounts of people, they weren't disturbed by anyone. It was like there was a "rule" on this night that each person was left to their own group. There was no fighting, no rude comments, no weird staring. It was a night of love. Like Woodstock, but with less weed.

Teddy and Billy bent their heads together, small smiles on their faces as they fed each other and discussed what they would do tonight.

"Well, I was thinking that after this we could—mm—" Teddy was cut off by a piece of shrimp, "—Go walking in a park somewhere? I don't know, I'm not very roman—" He was cut off again, only this time by a piece of chicken being forced against his lips. Billy rolled his eyes.

"You are too!" Billy licked the sauce from the chicken off of Teddy's lips, giggling when the alien caught his tongue between his teeth. He shook it free and kissed the corner of Teddy's lips. "Either way, romantic or not, that still sounds wonderful."

Lips brushed as they shared another kiss. The waiter came around and smiled at them as he picked up the plates and gave the check over. Billy paid it and they got out of the diner as fast as they could, wanting to get to a quiet place as fast as they could. Well, maybe Billy was just excited for the _night_ to begin…

They walked along the trees and ponds of Central Park, hands intertwined and smiled on their faces. To be honest, Billy was just happy to have stayed with Teddy this long. He never thought that he would find someone like this when he was younger.

When he was younger, he was always focused on the next time he would get beaten up. It wasn't necessarily that he was worried: he had gotten used to the scathing words and painful bashings. He was just focused so that he could be _ready_ for it. Of course, this was before his powers had been unlocked by Scarlet Witch and before he had met _Teddy_. Once he had met Teddy, everything had gotten better in every sense of the word. He became a superhero, he became powerful, his confidence grew and every time their eyes met, their hearts would squeeze and everything would be better.

That honeymoon phase hadn't left yet. They still felt that squeeze, that utter enlightenment from being close to each other. It's why they moved in with each other right after high school, it's why they still went out on dates like it was the first one. They were completely comfortable around each other, loving each other to the extent that no other couple good. Or at least, very few other couples could.

Right now, though, it seemed like Teddy was getting more nervous with every step forward. Billy frowned at him, curious. He felt a small flutter of his heart _what if he proposes to me tonight? Nooo…_ Billy shook his head, chuckling. He couldn't help but feel that excitement stay in the pit of his stomach though.

They walked in comfortable silence and soon they came upon the half-way remade Avenger's Mansion. Billy smiled and tugged Billy to the front of the mansion, looking up at the statues that they had remade not a year ago. He looked up at the faces of the people they had both admired since they were little.

"Billy…" Teddy's voice was slightly hoarse with nervousness. Billy reigned his excitement down and turned towards him.

"Teddy! Billy!" A voice shouted out, drawing both of their attentions. A shot of disappointment speared both of them, but they smiled as they saw Kate and the rest of the Young Avengers… and the actual Avengers behind them. The sorcerer blinked in confusion as the group made their way over. They were dressed down, not having to fight anyone this wonderful night.

The alien's lips moved awkwardly at the sight of all of their friends and mentors. When he got a 'go on!' motion from Cassie, he immediately dropped down onto one knee and looked up at his boyfriend. The black-haired college student opened his mouth but the grasp of warm now green hands clasped down onto his own. Billy smirked slightly at the other's inability to keep his human form out of nervousness. He had seen this only one time before… That excitement flared once more.

"We're young." That was an odd way to start a proposal. "We're not the most brilliant heroes on the block, especially not within Manhattan's slew." Billy furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to where this was going. He was in 'proposal pose' but… "I'm not that good with words, at least not as good as you are. Hell, I'm not even half as good in most things as you are." Billy opened his mouth to protest but his hands were squeezed once more.

"Let me finish." A deep breath was taken by both of them. "I love you. We've said it before. Actually, a lot of people think we've said it too soon. I don't care. I love you. You are _brilliant_; your personality, your confidence. One of the things that drew me to you like an awkward rhino to a watering hole was that you exude confidence. You like to think you don't because you're one of those people whose selflessness is larger than his confidence. You were and are honest and true. You do what you think is right, even if I don't want you to." Chuckles resounded through Billy and the group. The sorcerer's lips were between his teeth and he forced the tears back by looking up for a moment. "From the moment when we ran into each other at the comics store, to when we were recruited, when I beat the asses of those idiots at school; those times where I saved your ass figuratively and literally, where I would rip off the limbs of anyone who would wrong you… I absolutely love you. You are something that no other person will or could ever claim to be. You are Billy Kaplan. You are Wiccan. You are the stubborn jackass who won't take no for an answer. You are my life and my heart. You are the man I knew I would marry from the moment I set eyes on you. So, finally, after all this stupid rambling because I'm too nervous to-…" He stopped himself before he got off on another tangent. With a fumble in his pocket, he pulled out a small white box. He rubbed the top with his thumb and smiled softly, nervously, when he heard a wet sniffle come from Billy.

"Billy Kaplan, will you marry me?" The box was presented, deep blue silk wrapped around a silver ring. A large blue topaz looked up at Billy, silver metal woven in soft threads around it. It was thick, but it was exactly what Billy would wear and Teddy felt his heart thump as Billy stared down at it. He hoped it was good enough. He knew it was a groundless and petty worry, but he was worried in any case.

"Teddy—" Billy's voice was deep and choked. He wiped his eyes roughly, wanting to get himself to stop crying.

"Yes." The answer was nearly covered by hollers and hoots of the group around them. Strong arms wrapped around Teddy's shoulders, squeezing tightly as the box was squished between them. Happy sobs made Teddy laugh softly as he hugged back, squeezing around his little sorcerer's waist. He looked at the group and mouthed a silent '_Thank you_' before pressed a kiss to his boyfrien—fiancé's neck. They pulled away slightly, just enough so Teddy could slide the wide ring onto Billy's left hand ring finger. He slid a large hand onto Billy's jaw and chuckled at the look that the sorcerer gave him.

"I look ridiculous…" Billy mumbled, talking about the tears that were currently running down his face.

"You look beautiful."

Their lips slanted together and a cheer from the crowd came again. They smiled into the simple, loving kiss, arms wrapping around each other again.

When Billy was younger, he knew that no one found him special. Everyone thought he was the kid in the corner, moping at his own loneliness. It was true. Then he met Teddy and you know what?

Someone found him special.

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

**xxx**_  
><em>

**AN: **Well. Here you go~ Review if you appreciated~_  
><em>


End file.
